The Nightmare
by WILDKRATT14
Summary: Chris and Martin are on an adventure to find animals in distress. When they soon figure out that all the animals are doing alright they decide to head back to the Tortuga. When they arrive Aviva has some devastating news to tell, but Chris already has a lot on his mind since the NIGHTMARE he had. He tries to forget about it, but can't! Maybe it's not a Nightmare maybe it's a sign.
1. Chapter 1

**Made by:WildKratt14**

**This is my first story I have published so I hope you love it. **

**It does have to do with suspense and adventure because that is what makes a story a book. I love the thirst for action and suspense...Its my life! Anyway here is the story ENJOY..**

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the African Savanna. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping nothing could ruin this day, or so they thought.

"AHH what a beautiful day to go creature adventuring!" said Martin waking up, while stretching his arms, on his blue hammock.

"Yeah, it sure is bro" said Chris as he did the same, but on his green hammock of course.

Martin was the first to get ready for another creature adventure. While he was waiting for Chris to get ready he decided to make some breakfast. Before he could make it out of his room he could smell the Smokey scent of bacon and eggs. _MMMMMMMHHHH_ martin though as he got closer to the smell.

"Eggs coming right up" said Aviva as she flipped the fried eggs onto a plate.

"Aviva this smells great!" said Martin

"Thanks I made it for you and your bro"

"Speaking of bro where is he?" said martin curiously

"I'm right behind you" said Chris giggling a bit

"What smells so good?"

"That would be my cooking" said Aviva proudly

They, then grabbed a plate and started to eat. The meal was so delicious they didn't leave any trace of food left behind. When they were done eating they went out to look for any animals that were in trouble. If only they knew the trouble that was about to emerge. Then they probably wouldn't be in the chaos soon to approach. Chris and Martin walked and walked to search for any distressed animals. They soon seemed to noticed there wasn't going to be any, so the two bro's started to head back Tortuga, but as they were walking Chris heard a noise.

"Hey, Martin did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Martin confused

"That rattling noise it almost sounded like someone or something was... you know..." before Chris could finish he cut himself off, afraid to say what he was thinking.

"What? Spit it out bro, nothing going to come out and bite" Martin said trying to make a joke to calm down his brother.

"Uhh.. Never mind it was probably the wind or an animal." said Chris kind of scared

"Yeah probably" said Martin not worried about anything.

As they approached the Tortuga they noticed that a mysterious cloud of darkness was advancing toward them, and fast. They both looked at each other and quickly ran to the Tortuga. When they got inside it started to rain heavily.

"Phew, that was a close one martin" said Chris in relief

"Why scared of a little rain?" said Martin teasingly

Before Chris could defend himself Aviva interrupted them to give them some pretty disappointing news. Aviva didn't know how to tell them but she had waited for this moment to come, and wasn't excited at all.

"UM... Guys" said Aviva slowly

"What is it?" said Martin smiling

"Yeah Aviva, what is it?" said Chris, also smiling

"H-He's back." said Aviva frowning in disappointed with her head looking down

The two brothers look at each other in confusion. Then Martin said "Uh.. Aviva your going to have to be a little more specific than that." " Who is this guy you speak of?" added Chris.

"IT'S ZACH, HE'S BACK!" said Aviva frightened as thunder rolled through the skies

They again looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, it's not like he's a real threat" said Martin

"Yeah, what's the big deal we always find a way to defeat him". said Chris cheerfully

Aviva then took a moment to relax and looked at both of the Kratt brothers in their Crystal blue and Hazel brown eyes. She finally got the courage to tell them the news.

"Yes you guys are right, but he's not exactly the same as he use to be. See made a bio chemical molecular changing gene enhancer." said Aviva worryingly

"English please" said Chris confused

" IT MEANS HE GENETICLY MUTATED HIMSELF TO BE INVINSABLE!" Aviva said kind of annoyed

"OHHHhhhhhhh..." Chris said sadly

"Well we will keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't cause any harm to the animals, RIGHT CHRIS!" Martin said very confident

"YEAH BRO!"

It was getting really late and Chris, Martin, and Aviva decided to hit the hay. They all headed to there rooms and climbed into there hammocks. The night was so harsh you could hear the wind whistle threw the window into their rooms. The rain heavily hit the window and the lightning lit up the room where you could see everything. Following the lightning would be a crackle of thunder rolling over the shell of the Tortuga. Chris tossed and turned but couldn't get any good sleep. He felt as if something was watching him. It looked as if there was a shadow of some figure in the right corner of his room. Chris squinted his eyes to get a better look at the shadow. The figure then came closer and closer and reached for Chris's feet. The figure dragged Chris from out of his bed, he started to scream "MARTIN" to get his attention. It was like he was in a living nightmare. Chris continued to scream as the shadowy figure dragged him across the floor, but Martin couldn't seem to hear him. Chris didn't know why until he heard a voice.

_"chris...Chris..._CHRIS!

Chris woke up panting and sweating hard. He looked around in confusion to where he was until he hit reality. He looked to his right to find that Martin standing right beside him.

"You okay bro? You were screaming my name last night and then fell out of your bunk" said Martin worried

"Uh yeah, I just had a bad dream that's all" said Chris as he wiped his face trying to wake himself up

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah it was just a dream" Chris said as the image still played through his head.

* * *

**That is the end for my first chapter I hope you guys like it! Another will be coming soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter! In the last chapter Martin and Chris were told bad news and when they decided to hit the hay Chris has a Nightmare. I would tell you more but if you haven't read the last chapter I would highly recommend it.**

**NOW WHAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR CHAPTER 2!(OKAY MAYBE YOU WEREN'T REALLY WAITING FOR IT...**

* * *

When Chris and Martin headed to the main room Aviva noticed that Chris seemed a little different. Aviva asked if Chris was doing alright and if he slept well, but he just stood by the table staring into space. Martin and Aviva looked at each other becoming worried. That's when Martin asked

"Hey Chris, you've been so quiet since this morning, are you okay?" with a worried tone to his voice

"Huh.. Oh yeah it's just that..." before Chris could finish his thought the screen to the computer began to beep.

Aviva ran over to the computer and pressed the blue square like botton. The screen was a little fuzzy at first but then it all became clear. On the screen was a video of a man dressed in black just like his hair, he also had a very slim body type, and very pale grey skin. Aviva couldn't believe her eyes, IT WAS ZACH! Aviva, Chris, and Martin stared at the screen as they saw the very tall man take a needle out from his back pocket and inject himself with this serum.

"What is that?" asked Chris

"Its the bio chemical genetic body enhancer I was talking about!" said Aviva scarily

Chris and Martin looked at Aviva with concern. They all looked at the screen again to see what else the mischief marker was up too. Martin then noticed in the background how there were animals being locked up in these unpleasant cages. He told Chris what he saw and began putting on his creature power suit. Chris followed in his footsteps meeting him at the door, where they both grabbed their creature pods with them. Aviva then warned the two boys to be gingerly, she worried as Chris and Martin left heading toward the Createrra. Martin approached the vehicle and jumped stylishly into the front seat. He then turned the Createrra on as Chris got into the other seat. He then got an incoming message on his creature pod, it was Aviva reminding then to be very careful she didn't know what he was capable of. They both nodded in agreement and continued the journey. In the distance Chris could see the jet they had been looking for.

"Look, over there!" said Chris

"I see it bro" Martin replied back

Getting closer and closer Marin slammed on his brakes throwing their bodies forward. Luckily they had their seatbelts on to stop them from being thrown out of the Createrra.

"Are you alright bro?" Martin said while rubbing his head.

"Yeah, but why did you slam on the brakes like that?" Chris said slightly annoyed.

"That's why!" Martin said as he pointed to the figure wearing black.

Chris looked up as the huge buff figure casted a shadow over both of their bodies. He made a gulp sound, then it dawned on him the image of the nightmare played through his head.

"Who are you? What do you want? We aren't scared of you! RIGHT CHRIS!" Martin saying in confidence

"Chris?" Martin then looked as his brother and saw in his big hazel brown the fright in his eyes.

Chris was too shocked with fear to even speak, let alone move, so Martin being the big brother that he is stood straight up and gave the mysterious figure a mean glare. The huge figure didn't even budge it just stood there in front of the Createrra.

"Look I don't know what you deal is, but.." before Martin could finish the strange figure grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. Trying to restrain and escape the man still didn't budge.

"ACKAK...Chrissss...Help!" Martin said struggling for air.

Chris started at the man. It was like he was in a trance, the man... HE WAS REAL! Chris didn't know what to think but he snapped back to the real world once he heard his brothers voice. The man started to walk away but Chris caught up with him and jumped on to the mans back trying to throw him off balance, but he was to strong.

"LET MY BROTHER GO YOU MONSTER!" said Chris Angrily

He looked at his brother to make sure he was doing alright. Martin was still trying to struggle for air but he was running out of time. His eyes started to daze off as his arms started to come out of a grip.

"Martin stay awake your not going to die on my watch! Remember we have each others back." said Chris trying to comfort his brother

The man lead them to the jet that was sitting by a huge oak tree in a meadow like area. Chris jumped off the mans back and started to punch and kick but instead of hurting the figure he hurt himself. He held his hand as it was throbbing and out of no where Chris felt a pain in his head, everything went black. It was cold, the ceiling of the confined room began to leak water waking one the Kratt brothers up. The one with the green suit blinked continuously trying to get his vision cleared. When he did the first thing he thought about was Martin. He looked around to familiarize himself with the surroundings. He saw all these crates that were filled with animals. As he went to stand up he couldn't, something pulled him right back down, he looked behind him to find that he was handcuffed to a metal chain. He then called out for Martin to see if he was with him.

"MARTIN! MARTIN! ARE YOU THERE?" Chris yelled

"..."

The sound of silence made Chris start to worry. Until he remembered he had his creature pod with him. He reached into his back pocket and got it out, Chris then put on the ground as he sat down. He turned it on trying to contact anyone but there wasn't a good enough signal. Chris called out again

"MARTIN! Are you there?"

"..."

Chris backed up till his back hit the wall and slid down slowly. He sighed in disappointment thinking about what just happened. He thought to himself W_hy didn't I help my brother. I was right there, why was I so scared. _He put his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
Minute's turned into hours and then those hours turned into really long lonely hours. Hope was deteriorating from Chris until he heard a noise. It sounded like a groan, just like when someone stretches to wake up. Chris perked his head up and said

"Martin is that you?"

* * *

**TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the reviews I appreciate it! Sorry if I forget to add in some words or forget to capitalize. I promise I will check my word twice and if not THREE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*_cough cough*_

"uuuhhh... Chris I feel like I've been squeezed by a boa constrictor" Martin said rubbing his neck

"MARTIN IT'S REALLY YOU!" Chris said as he had tears of joy running down his face

"I thought I lost you forever bro"

"What! Never! I would never leave your side. We have each others back." Martin said as he smiled

When Martin went to get up he noticed he was also was being restrained. He looked back seeing he also had handcuffs connecting to these chains. Chris told his brother what had happened, Martin frowned and sat back down.

"Now what?"

Chris looked around to find anything he could use to get out. When he looked to his right he found a silver pointed object. Chris reached his foot as far as he could to get it, but before he could the door to the room creaked open. The two brothers looked to the left to find the man standing right in front of the doorway.

"Not you again." Martin whimpered

"hehe...hehehe...hehehehheheheehh" the Man laughed

Chris and Martin looked at each other in fear for the worst. The Man stepped out of the light and into the shadows where Chris and Martin were. The light from the window only hit the Mans eyes, they were sparkling green. Chris then spoke up and said

"What do you want from us? Who are you?"

"Hahaha! Oh green guy are you telling me you don't remember." snarled the Man

"Chris what is this guy talking about?" said Martin flustered

Chris stared at the man and then at his brother. He was confused at first, he didn't know what to do or say. Chris looked down and had to think for a second. _The image from the nightmare could it be. I think it is, he does match the description. UGH who is this guy._ He stopped thinking and looked up and said

"Are you the man from my dreams?"

"Wait... That was your nightmare. Why didn't you tell me Chris?" said Martin sadly

"I tried Martin I really did, but the Tortugas computer had an alert before I could tell you." Chris said explaining

"Enough talk!" The Man went over to the lights turned them on and all became clear. Chris and Martin stared in shock, they couldn't believe what happened. How could they not see this coming. How could they not know it was so obviously. The Man glanced at the two brothers and grinned. "Do you know who I am now?". Chris stood there speechless while Martin replied angrily

"ZACH! I should of known it was you"

"Well, what do you think of my new improvement?" Zach snickered

"What improvement!?" Martin answered

Zach noticed how Chris was being so quiet and asked "Why so quiet green guy?"

"uhh...um..." Chris quivered

Chris was stunned to see that it was Zach all along. The nightmare of the huge black shadowy figure pulling Chris from out of his bunk was Zach. How was this even possible.

"Uh... Chris are you alright?" Martin asked

"Yeah it's just back at the Tortuga I was going to tell you and Aviva about the dream I had, the Nightmare" Chris answered

"Oh...Chris I didn't know. I'm sorry I should have listened to you." said Martin apologetically

"EH! Enough with the emotions it makes me sick!" Zach complained

Just then Zach started to feel dizzy, he knelt to the cement ground and raised his hands to his head. He started to moan, Chris and Martin didn't what was going on and they didn't like it, all of sudden instead of having a huge masculine body, Zach had his normal skinny one. His body morphed back to his original size. "Rats" said Zach. He then ordered his Zachbotts to retrieve his serum. The Zachbotts did what he said and gave him a syringe as he grabbed it Martin insisted to say

"You don't have to do this Zach. Why don't you just unlock us from these handcuffs and let us go."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Just look at you, your hurting your own body. Your killing yourself though the inside out." Martin said trying to be reasonable

"You can't tell me what to do blue boy!" Zach raised the needle over his head and jabbed it into his leg, releasing the serum through his blood stream.

"NOOOOO!" the brothers both yelled

Zach could feel his body changing already. His muscles enlarged twice the size they already were, as well as his height. Zach was practically as strong as an Ox nothing could stop him now. Not only did his body change but his attitude too. He became less impatient and more temperamental, which meant if Martin and Chris made the wrong move or said the wrong thing they could possibly die.

"WAHAHHA I can the power is coursing through my veins" Zach said as his voice sounded deeper

"Martin what are we going to do, we're stuck in these handcuffs connected to a chain that Is impossible to break, Zach has gone wild, and the lives of the animals are at steak! said Chris worryingly

"Don't worry Chris I'll figure it out" said Martin

"HA! You Wild Ratts think your going to escape. That's when your wrong!" Zach looked over at Martin and headed towards him. He took his fist and broke the chains, grabbed Martin and walked out of the room with him.

"MARTIN!" yelled Chris in fear

"Chris it's okay, I'll be fine!" Martin answered to make Chris feel at ease

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Zach snickered

They both exited the room and the door slammed behind them. Chris was worried and tried to shimmy out of the cuffs but it was no use. He sighed in frustration and remembered he had a pocket knife on his creature pod. He was pretty flustered that he didn't think of this before but it didn't matter he could now save his brother. He took the knife and tried to pick at the lock. Surprisingly it worked he rubbed his wrists from how raw they were from tempting to escape. _Now to save my brother _he thought. Chris tried to get another signal on his Creature pod but it still couldn't get one. He walked over to the door but it was locked. _Why did I think that it was going to be unlocked. _Chris then took out his Creature pod again and picked at the lock, the door slowly creaked open.

_Now all I have to do is make a plan. First save my brother, Second Rescue the Animals, and then take care of Zach._ Chris slowly snuck out of the confided room and looked both ways. _Great, which way?_ Just then Chris heard a noise coming from his left. He went toward the noise and heard Zach talking to Martin. He snakingly tip toed to the room where Martin was held. Chris took a little peak inside of the room and saw his brother being tied down to a table. While Zach was still talking to Martin, Chris ran quickly behind one of the huge plant that was in the corner of the room. That's when Zach was done talking to Martin and left the room. That was Chris's moment he ran to Martin and began unfastening the ropes from him.

"Chris you shouldn't be here" Martin said worryingly

"What do mean" Chris said still untying the knots

"Zach will be back any moment with his supplies"

"Supplies?" said Chris curiously

"Yeah, He told me that he planned us to come here all along. That's when he decided to come up with a plan to experiment on us. Chris he's going to use us as a weapon!"

"But how? There done!" Chris said untying the last knot. Martin rubbed his hands sat up and got off the table.

"I'll tell you later but we have to go, NOW!"

The two bros both ran out the door and into the hall.

"Which way?" Chris asked

"This way, follow me!" Martin replied

They ran down a long hall that seemed to never end. When they got to the confined room were Martin and Chris were held they opened the Crates to free the animals. All the animals were now free and their work was done all they had to do now was escape off the jet. The two bros gave each other a high five and headed out the door. Forgetting about Zach they walked down the hall and saw an air vent to escape out of. As Martin lifted Chris up into the air vent Chris then pulled Martin up. They both reached the end and popped the other side of the vent out and smelled the fresh cold air. When they were outside of the jet Martin contacted Aviva to come get them, she soon came by and returned them to Tortuga.

"Where were you guys?" Aviva said concerned

"We were on Zach's jet..." Chris said yawning

"What happened? Are you guys hurt? Are you okay?" Aviva questioned

"Yeah we're fine just a little scratched up, but can we talk about this tomorrow I'm beat." Martin said heading to his room

"Yeah no problem, you guys get your rest see you tomorrow, goodnight!"

"Goodnight" both of the bros responded

Chris and Martin headed back to their bunk and told each other there goodnights and went straight to sleep. That night it began to rain and Chris felt something touch his leg, he woke to the sound of Martin growling.

"Martin are you alright, what are you doing awake?" Chris said rubbing his eyes

Martin didn't answer but Chris could still hear him growl. Chris then saw Martin scurry over to the window next to there desk. Martin, or so what Chris thought was Martin, stood by the window and the light from the moon highlighted the body of a monster. Chris fell out of his bunk and stared at the beast.

"Martin what happened to you?"

"GRRRRRRRR" Martin growled

The beast ran over to Chris and started to attack. Chris yelled Martin over and over to get him to come back to his normal self but it was no use. The beast inside held Chris down and raised his hand full of claws getting ready to strike.

"Martin you don't have to do this! I know your in there somewhere!" Chris said struggling to get free, but Martin was too strong

Martin then swung his arm getting closer and closer to Chris's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled as he flinched to resist some of the pain that he was going to get

* * *

**TBC... I know another Cliff hanger, but what happened to Martin? Is this all another dream? Will Chris become monster meat?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm also am going to post the last chapter after this one, so that will make a total of five chapters. I hope everyone has been liking all the Chapters so far. Now presenting Chapter 4 of **

**The Nightmare.**

***WARNING: IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACHE WITH BLOOD IT MAY NOT BE THE BEST TO READ THIS CHAPTER***

**And as always Enjoy!**

* * *

The sharp claws from his own brother, that was now a monster, made a huge scratch across Chris's face just missing his eye by a hair. The wound started to bleed out red. The monster got up and stood looking at Chris. Chris sat up and put his hand on his cheek and felt the drops of blood run down his face.

"Chris!" yelled Martin

Chris looked up in discuss to find himself lying in bed. The birds were chirping and it had stopped raining. _Was I dreaming? _Chris thought. He sat up and touched is face, it was still bleeding from the scratch he gotten. He got up from his bunk and checked the one above him, where Martin was usually sleeping but he wasn't there. Martin entered the room to see that his brother was turned away from him.

"Chris what are you doing"

"Huh... Martin stay back!" Chris yelled

"Whoa! Chris where did you get that scratch?! Are you okay? What happened bro?" Martin asked concerned

Martin went to approach Chris but after all that just happened Chris was so confused if he was still in a dream or not, so he backed away. Martin was sad to see his brother this way and asked

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Knowing that it wasn't a dream Chris ran over to Martin embraced him with a hug and started to cry. Martin was shocked by the way he reacted but welcomed him with a hug.

"Are you okay now?" Martin said smiling

"A little" Chris replied back with tears running down his face

Chris then let go of his brother told him to sit down and said "I need to tell you something".

After Chris explained his dream to Martin, he looked at his brother in fear and hugged him to reassure that he wouldn't do such a thing. Martin than got out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the first aid kit to get some bandages. He walked back over to Chris and started to fix the scratch on his face. While Martin was fixing him, Chris stared at his brothers eyes and thought about how lucky he was to have a brother like Martin. After Chris was all bandaged up they both walked out of their room and standing outside of the door was Aviva.

"Oh...Hey...Um I was just going to check to see how you guys were. Do you want to talk about what happened on Zach's jet?"

The two bros nodded and headed toward the chairs by the table and sat, Aviva followed along. They both started to explain what happened that day and why he did what he did.

"UGH! I knew he was up to no good!" Aviva said angrily "But the one thing I don't understand is how he planned to use you like a weapon."

Martin then replied "He told me that he wanted to convert our human DNA with an animals to turn us into...CHRIS!"

"He wanted to turn you into Chris?" Aviva said confused

"What? NO! Chris your dream!" shouted Martin as if he thought of a brilliant idea

"You mean nightmare" Chris said dreadfully

"What does this have to do with Chris's nightmare?" Aviva wondered

"Chris's drea... I mean nightmares have been connected to what will or did happen. His first nightmare was about a mysterious huge shadowy figure, who was Zach, using the serum. His second nightmare was about me... turning into a monster a-a-and hurting him" Martin choked on those last words. He knows that he would do no such thing to a brother he really loved.

"So does this mean he will plan to inject you with a serum first to turn you against the team? Now that's just wrong." Aviva concluded

"Maybe.. But I don't want to stand here and find out" Martin said

"Martins right, I need to go find Zach and dispose all of his serums so that he can't hurt anyone or thing." agreed Chris

"What's the I for?" Martin questioned

"Sorry Martin you can't do this, Zach plans to inject you first and he can't do that if your not there." Chris said seriously

"W-W-What! I thought we were in this together. I'm not going to leave you stranded with that monster you call Zach!" Martin yelled in sadness

"I'm sorry bro I just can't let you get hurt, I love you!" Chris said as he left the room and outside of the Tortuga.

Martin stood there in shock. His face couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling right then and there. Aviva walked over to Martin and putted her hand on Martins shoulder. "MK I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it" Aviva said comforting him. "I just can't believe that he would say something like that to me" Martin replied. Martin pushed Aviva's hand away and walked toward the door that lead him outside the Tortuga.

"Where are you going?" Aviva asked

"To save my brother from being killed!" Martin said while putting on his gear and heading out the door

Aviva smiled knowing nothing, not even a fight could keep the bros away from each other. Martin looked over to find that the Createrra was gone. _Dang it, Now how am I going to catch up with him?_ Just then a Paragon Falcon produced a shadow on the ground, Martin looked up covering eyes with his hands from being dried out by the sun. _PARAGON FALCON POWERS! That's how I'll catch up with Chris!_ Martin whistled for the bird and it came swooping down onto Martins arm. He gently touched the falcon and said "Creature power activate!" A flash of blue lit up and Martin morphed into the animal he touched.

He flew above the skies looking down to search for his brother Chris. It took a few minutes but thanks to his great eye vision he saw the Createrra. Martin swooped down increasing his speed every second. He was coming upon the Createrra and fast but he slowed down, he didn't want to be seen by Chris. Martins brother came up on the jet and slowly pressed the brakes and parked the jeep. Chris opened the jeeps door and headed to the back of the jet and climbed in through the air vents. He reached the room that held all the serums and blueprints to the plans that were made for the Kratt bros. Chris started to collect all of the "genetic enhancers" when all of the sudden he heard a very unpleasant voice. Chris turned around and saw that it was Zach. He began to slowly inch toward Chris while saying

"Well, well, well if it isn't the green Wild Ra..." Zach was then interrupted by Martin

"Yeah..yeah Wild Ratts I get it!"

Zach looked behind him seeing Martin in his Paragon Falcon suit. He made a evil glare to him and didn't seem amused.

"MARTIN! I told you not to come. This is my business!" Chris said kind of annoyed but more angry like

"NO CHRIS! We always stick together! I'm not going to leave you here alone!" yelled Martin

While Zach was turned to Martin, Chris took the chance he got and started for the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING WITH MY SERUMS YOU WILD RATT! Zach began running after both of the brothers. Martin and Chris ran, literally, for there lives but Zach was too fast. He grabbed Chris's collared jacket and threw the serums over to Martin. "MARTIN CATCH!" Chris yelled "GOT IT! Martin shouted as he ran getting closer to the exit door. Martin finally reached the exit but stopped, he turned around and waited... Zach was gaining on him with his brother, Chris, in his hands.

"MARTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"IM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU!"

Zach finally caught up and was just a few feet away from Martin. They just stared at each other for a few seconds until Zach spoke

"HA! I have your brother and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Let my brother go! He didn't do anything to you" Martin demanded

"No he didn't... OH WAIT! He tried to steal my genetic body enhancers! Zach said angrily "Give me back my serums and I'll let your brother free, unharmed."

"Martin don't do it, he's just trying to..." Just then Zach threw Chris to the ground like a rag doll leaving him unconscious

"CHRIS!"

* * *

TBC... Last chapter coming up


	5. Chapter 5

**OH SNAPPLE LAST CHAPTER! I did this chapter early because I'm going to be busy for spring break, soooo HAVE A NICE SPRING BREAK!  
Chapter 5 of The Nightmare**

**And as always ENJOY!**

* * *

Martin tossed the serums into the air and ran to Chris's body. Zach did the same but instead he ran over to his serums catching them. He laughed in enjoyment thinking he got the last laugh.

"Now to use you as a weapon" Zack grabbed out a needle and came close to injecting Martin with one of his experiments, but Martin was just fast enough to escape with his brother while using his Paragon Falcon power. Martin tried to fly as fast as he could to the Tortuga holding his brother gently in his talons. He saw the Tortuga and burst through the door.

"Aviva! AVIVA!" Martin yelled as he put Chris on the table

"Martin what happened!" Aviva said sounding worried

"Chris he's hurt... Bad..." Martin tried to explain but he was out of breath

Aviva took a look at Chris checking his whole body for any broken bones or fractures, but she couldn't find any. Martin paced around the room with his hands behind his back. He started to get impatient and asked

"Well? Is he going to be alright?"

"It's hard to tell. I think we need to take him to the hospital!"

Aviva picked up the emergency phone and dialed 911. She told the 911 operator what happened and where they were at. While Aviva was talking to the operator Martin knelt by Chris's side and took his hand, held it by his forehead and started to cry. The sound of the ambulance siren was near and paramedics came by putting Chris on the stretcher, heading to the hospital. The scene made Martin overwhelmed, he started to feel faint, he sat down on the chair trying to figure everything that just happened. Aviva walked toward Martin asking if he was going to be okay. He gazed into her big brown eyes shedding tears down his face.

"Martin everything will be just fine, Chris always gets hurt and come out doing great" she smiled at Martin

"Ughhh... This is becoming my nightmare." Martin put his hands against his face to hide back the tears

Aviva put her hand of his should trying to cheer him up. "Look Martin, crying over your brother while he's at the hospital isn't going to make him feel better" Aviva said sympathetically as she could. Martin got up from the chair and looked at her. "Your right! I need to be there for him! Lets go!" Aviva smiled at his enthusiasm. They drove to the hospital soon arriving. They both checked in and went to where Chris bedroom was. The Nurse came out of the room to find two people standing, waiting patiently by the door. "Are you Chris's relatives?" said the Nurse in a gentle voice. Martin popped his head up and said "I am, he's my brother".

"Is he doing okay?" asked Aviva

"Yes he's doing great he just has a minor concussion. You know he's lucky to be alive. You have a strong brother in there." confirmed the Nurse

"Yeah... He sure is" Martin said relieved that his brother was okay

"When can we see him" Aviva wondered

"Right now if you want, but be quiet he's resting"

"Okay thanks" They both said

Martin was the first to enter the room, then Aviva. He couldn't believe all the machines Chris was hooked up to. Aviva sat down in the chair by the window and let Martin have his space with Chris. He walked over beside the bed and started to run his fingers through his brothers hair. "Chris I'm here. I'll always be here for you okay. I'll never leave your side...I Love you" Martin said gripping Chris's hand starting to tear up.

"T-thanks bro...Love you too" Chris mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes

"Chris! I'm so happy to see you!" said Martin as he went in to give his brother a hug, even though he knew he still had his injuries!

"What are you talking about Martin you see me everyday"

"I mean alive" Martin replied

"Oh" Chris said scratching his head

Just then Chris sprang up thinking about the serums and about Zach. Aviva laid Chris back down on the bed calming him down, telling him not to worry to much about it. Chris refused to listen and tried to get up and continue the mission but before he could Martin stopped him.

"What do you think your doing Martin? We need to stop Zach from using the serums!" Chris worried

"Don't worry about it bro I already took care of that" Martin stood crossing his arms together, smiling

Chris and Aviva looked at each other in confusion. " But how, When you returned to the Tortuga you only had Chris" "And when I was held in the clutches of Zach the serums were in your hands" added Chris. Martin smiled and said

"Yeah your right.. Except when Chris left to dispose of the serums I made replicas of them."

"Ohhhh! I get it, and then you switched the real serums with the fake ones when Zach wasn't watching!" Aviva said finalizing the educated guess

"Yup!" agreed Martin

"Wow I have to say that was pretty clever of you Martin" Chris complimented

"Thanks bro!"

Later that day Chris checked out of the hospital and returned back to the Tortuga, he still had the bandage wrapped around his head. The sun was setting behind the ground of trees in the distance. The skies were clear and full of stars. Martin was sitting on top of the Tortuga looking at the stars. Chris noticed that his brother was outside and decide to join. The air was starting to get chilly, so he brought a blanket for him and his brother.

"Hey Martin, sure is a beautiful night" Chris said snuggling up to his older brother

"Sure is" said Martin as he gazed up at the stars putting his arm around Chris's shoulder holding him close.

The two sat there star gazing up at the atmosphere thinking about life. The sound of silence was peaceful with a hint of bliss. Martin looked over at Chris and said

"Hey Chri..." He noticed that his brother was sound asleep on his lap. Martin carefully carried Chris back to his bunk and tucked him in. "Goodnight Chris" Martin whispered closely in Chris's ear. "Goodnight" He whispered back. The grin on Chris's face encouraged Martin that he was going to have a good night's sleep, nightmare free.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
